<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Wish For by Grayson Sheldon (FleetSparrow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460358">What You Wish For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/Grayson%20Sheldon'>Grayson Sheldon (FleetSparrow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/Grayson%20Sheldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An inanimate object comes to life an an inappropriate time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Sex Toy Come Alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Wish For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was on her back, gently pushing the dildo down her throat, testing how far she could take it without vomiting.  She was doing better than she had.  Sure, she’d never actually been within sucking distance of a real cock, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t practice.  Besides, she liked the sensations, too.</p>
<p>One hand on her throat, she was seeing if it really bulged like they always did in porn.  And, the further down the dildo went, the more her throat opened.  Hey, not too bad.</p>
<p>She pulled the dildo back, holding it loosely with her hand, sucking hard on the head.  She let it bob lazily, reveling in the weight of it on her tongue.  She closed her eyes, relaxing.</p>
<p>The dildo shoved itself down.</p>
<p>Her eyes shot open as it fucked her throat, choking, gagging on the dildo.  She wasn’t holding the dildo anymore; it was doing this by itself!</p>
<p>She reached up with both hands, trying to pull it away, but it just thrust harder.  She tried sitting up, but it pushed her back down.  No matter what she did, it wouldn’t stop.</p>
<p>Finally, she flopped back on her pillow, her arms flung wide.  She let it choke her, obscene noises coming from her abused throat.  Despite how weird this was, she was definitely getting aroused.  It’s like it knew exactly what she’d been wanting.</p>
<p>Two deep thrusts that almost buried the dildo down to the hilt, it spurted inside her.  Her eyes went wide as cum or something poured into her, doing her best to swallow to avoid it choking her more.</p>
<p>The dildo pulled out, finishing itself on her face, her mouth wide open to catch more of it.  It plopped down on her chest and began rubbing itself back and forth.  She pushed her large breasts together, and it fucked her tits, coming on her face again.</p>
<p>Her face and tits covered in cum, the dildo finally stopped moving, laying still between her breasts.</p>
<p>By now, she was incredibly aroused, more than she’d ever been before, in fact.  She eyed the motionless dildo.  She sucked and licked it clean, then moved it down to rub her clit.  Moaning, she started rolling her hips, trying to get more friction.  She dropped it down her pussy, rubbing it up and down, before teasing her entrance.  She gently inserted the tip, easily fucking herself on it.</p>
<p>And then the dildo came to life again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she had a six-inch-long, one-and-a-half-inch-wide dildo shoving itself up her vagina.  She squeaked as it pushed further and further into her until it could bury itself inside her.</p>
<p>It fucked her hard and fast, making her moan into her hand as she tried to stop herself from making too much noise.  She could feel the head kissing her cervix as it thrust deep inside her.  Biting one hand, she used the free one to fondle her clit, rubbing it furiously as her orgasm built.  She’d never actually had an orgasm before, but she figured this must be what one felt like.</p>
<p>Soon, the pressure grew too much for her, between the fullness inside her and the sensitivity of her clit.  With a silent scream, she came, bearing down on the dildo.  It thrust into her once, twice, thrice, then came again, shooting its cum into her virgin womb.  The feeling of being filled sent her into another orgasm.</p>
<p>Finally, she came down with a groan, the dildo still stuffed into her pussy.  Carefully, she pulled it free, cum leaking from her as it came out.</p>
<p>Wow.</p>
<p>That was amazing.</p>
<p>She looked down at the dripping cum and pursed her lips.</p>
<p>Hopefully that wouldn’t come back to bite her….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>